


Luck of the Irish

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Returning Home, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Waiting for his love to return from war … Regretting parting words … Fearing what’s next





	Luck of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 - 100 word drabble
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/36852126454/in/dateposted-public/)

Blue eyes search the dark  
Waiting for his heart  
Two glasses of amber  
Waiting for a celebration

Dark eyes search the scene  
Waiting to breathe  
Two feet of stone  
Waiting for courage

Scarred hand ruffle dark locks  
Waiting for his dream  
Two beats of fear  
Waiting for a sign

Lean hands clutch curved wood  
Waiting for his strength  
Two steps of terror  
Waiting for hope

Weak legs lift him from his seat  
Waiting for his love  
Two steps forward  
Waiting for forgiveness

Weak arms reach for his heart  
Waiting for his future  
Two steps forward  
Waiting for forever


End file.
